AkaKuro-Aka ( Dunkle & Helle)
by Lee SH114
Summary: "Kau hidup karena aku, dan hidupmu hanya untuk memenuhi kehidupanku, Kuroko Tetsuya" Akashi Seijuurou - "Dia bukan anak-anak biasa, Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan aku ingin menghisap darahnya" Kuran Kaname. / Sebuah emas punya nilai yang cukup tinggi tapi lebih tinggi nilai berlian yang di hiasi emas.
1. Drabble

_**Dunkle &amp; Helle**_

_**Author : Lee Se11y4**_

_**Genre : Mistery, Romance, Fantasy etc**_

_**Leght : Drabble**_

_**Cast : Crossover**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Kiseki No Sedai**_

_**Vampir Knight**_

* * *

_**Tokyo, 11 April 1845**_

Langkah yang terlihat sangat gusar, menapak di setiap jalanan ramai hingga menabrak beberapa orang yang ada di depanya. Kata maaf terulang berkali-kali dengan wajah yang begitu ketakutan. Rambut biru muda, mata yang lebar dan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat pria berusia _enam belas_ tahun ini terus melebarkan langkahnya agar sampai di tempat yang saat ini dia tuju.

"_Kei!"_ Teriaknya sambil membuka pintu sebuah rumah kumuh di belakang gedung tinggi yang sedari tadi pria ini lewati. Mata yang sangat indah saat melebar, tapi ada setumpuk rasa sakit dan juga cemas di dalamnya. "_Kei_, kau ada dimana? _Hino_! _Will_ kalian ada dimana jawab aku?!" Nama-nama yang dia panggil tidak juga muncul. _Kuroko Tetsuya_, itulah nama pria yang saat ini berjalan di antara barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Matanya mengitari rumah kecil itu hingga menemkan secarik kertas dengan bercak darah di atasnya.

_Kau terlambat_

_Aku sudah bilang padamu _

_Satu detik itu berarti dan kau menyia-nyiakan waktu itu_

_Dan sekarang, aku membawa adik-adikmu _

_Kau ingin mereka mati atau selamat?_

_Bagaimana jika mati saja? _

_Kemudian kau menyusul, itu ide baguskan?_

_Atau... serahkan dirimu padaku seperti dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Sampai nanti, pikirkan baik-baik siapa kau sekarang dan dimana posisimu._

Tangan kiri Kuroko mengepal seakan ini memukul sosok yang memberinya surat itu. Sedangkan tangan kananya yang membawa surat itu meremasnya kuat-kuat, ada kemarahan, ada rasa benci dan juga katidak sukaan pada kalimat yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Masa lalu yang sangat kelam menjadikan pria ini harus hidup di bawah naungan langit dan air hujan sebagai minumanya. Kuroko keluar dari rumah dan berlari kesuatu tempat. Baru saja dia mengarah ke jalan besar dia melihat orang-orang berkuda dan memakai kereta sedang menuju kerumahnya.

"Cari_, Kuroko Tetsuya_ sampai dapat, jika tidak kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi" Seorang laki-laki di atas kuda berteriak pada anak buahnya yang saat ini berjajar di belakang. Setelah memberikan aba-aba mereka berpencar mencari Kuroko. Kuroko yang mengetahui hal itu mencoba untuk mencari cara melarikan diri dari mereka. Saat Kuroko berlari, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang memakai mantel hitam dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat karena topi mantel yang dia kenakan.

"Maafkan saya" Ujar Kuroko, salah satu dari pengawal yang melihat langsung berteriak dia menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Itu _Kuroko Tetusya_! Kalian cepat kejar dia!" Teriak sang pengawal lalu mengejar Kuroko yang saat itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar. Kuroko masuk ke dalam perkampungan yang terlihat sepi dan tidak ada satu orangpun di sana. Kuroko terkejut, dia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam perbatasan kampung yang dulunya adalah kampung siksaan bagi budak yang tidak mau mendengar perintah penguwasa. Tapi, orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat Kuroko akhirnya masuk ke dalam kampung itu dan mencoba bersembunyi.

Para pengawal yang mencari Kuroko berhenti di depan perbatasan kampung, mereka juga ragu untuk masuk. Tapi, seseorang lagi datang dia memakai baju seperti bangsawan dengan menunggangi kuda hitam yang besar.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat masuk dan bawa _Kuroko Tetsuya_ padaku" _Lau Mirerk_, adalah penguwasa daerah yang di tinggali Kuroko. Dan dia orang yang menulis surat pada Kuroko.

Kuroko terlihat lelah, dia berhenti di salah satu sekat di antara rumah-rumah yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan menjijikan. Kuroko mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat apa mereka masih saja mengejarnya dan itu benar, untunglah seseorang datang dari belakang dan menarik tangan Kuroko. Kuroko terkejut dan melihat orang yang tadi dia tabrak ada di depanya.

"Tolong aku, aku mohon tolong aku" Dengan nada suara yang bergetar Kuroko mencoba minta tolong, orang yang ada di depanya membuka topi mantelnya dan membalas tatapan Kuroko. Mata yang indah, pikir Kuroko. Perpaduan warna merah yang terang dan padam dengan warna kuning keemasan yang menyala mewah.

"Aku akan menolongmu" Kalimat pertama yang Kuroko dengar membuatnya tercengang, saat mendengar suara kuda mendekati tempat itu dengan sigap, pria berambut merah itu melepas mentelnya lalu menutupkanya pada Kuroko dan dirinya. Mata Kuroko semakin melebar dengan apa yang pria asing itu lakukan.

"Apa yang kau..." Sebuah sandiwara dengan awal yang begitu indah, bibir manis itu menempel di bibir lembut Kuroko hingga kalimat Kuroko terhenti.

"Cepat cari dia di belakang!" Printah salah satu pengawal dan meninggalkan gang sempit yang gelap hingga membuat mereka tidak terlihat di dalam.

Cukup lama ciuman itu terpaut manja, pria yang di ketahui mempunyai _nama Akashi Seijuurou_ ini melepas pelan bibirnya dengan mata yang menatap tajam sebuah kata terucap darinya "Mulai sekarang, kau jadi milikku, _Kuroko Tetsuya_"

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**London, 11 April 1845 **_

"Aku mendengar jika, _Akashi Seijuurou_ akan datang kemari" Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning kecoklatan dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya di antara sofa putih yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat perbincangan mereka.

"Dari mana kau tau, _Akatsuki_?" Tanya balik pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Aidou_, kau selalu tidak peka dalam maslah ini" Ejek Ruka yang ada di depanya.

"_Ruka_! Kau hanya perlu menjawab tidak perlu menghinaku!" Teriak _Hanabusa Aidou_ itu pada gadis cantik perambut panjang di depanya yang dia panggil, Ruka.

"Aku juga baru dengar, untuk apa dia kemari?" Yuki mengambil teh yang ada di depanya lalu meminumnya seteguk. Matanya beralih pada sosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang saat ini sedang memandang bulan dari jendela.

"Keluarga Akashi adalah satu-satunya yang tau siapa kita sebenarnya, mereka juga yang bekerjasama dengan kita beberapa tahun lalu. Dia datang kemari karena _Masaomi Akashi_ yang menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki sesuatu" Jawabnya sambil menoleh kearah yang lain.

"Sungguh merepotkan, harus berurusan dengan anak kecil" Hanabusa Aidou angkat bicara.

"Tapi,..." Lanjut _Kuran Kaname_ yang berjalan kearah yang lainya. "Dia bukan anak-anak biasa seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Bahkan saat ini aku begitu ingin menghisap darahnya" Mata kaname langsung berubah merah membuat semua orang yang berada di satu ruanganya denganya terkejut.

_**TO Be Continue...**_..


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dunkle &amp; Helle**_

_**Author : Lee Se11y4**_

_**Genre : Mistery, Romance, Fantasy, Agst etc?**_

_**Leght : Multichapter / Chapter 1**_

_**Cast : Crossover**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Kiseki No Sedai**_

_**Vampir Knight**_

* * *

_**Tokyo, 6 Maret 1838**_

Sebuah tawa muncul dari kebahagiaan. '_Aku akan hidup nyaman'_. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan anak laki-laki kecil dengan wajah yang terlihat ceria sambil berlari di halaman. Langkahnya sangat tegap dengan bibir yang melebarkan senyumanya.

"_Tetsu_, kemarilah," panggil wanita yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dengan mata yang tertutup karena senyumnya. Anak kecil yang dia panggil _'Tetsu'_ adalah anak semata wayangnya dengan seorang pria yang saat ini sedang duduk di dalam bersama seseorang sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ibu..." teriak Tetsu yang masih berusia _delapan_ tahun yang berlari kearah pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali sayang?" tanya sang ibu menyelidiki.

"Karena sebentar lagi, _Tetsu_ akan makan enak bersama ayah dan ibu. Ibu tidak perlu jadi wanita orang lain dan ayah tidak perlu berjudi untuk mendapatkan uang. Karena itu Testu sangat bahagia,Ibu." Sungguh kalimat yang polos. Anak yang berusia _delapan_ tahun bahkan mengerti apa itu penderitaan yang di alami orang tuanya. Mendengar penuturan malaikat kecilnya, sang ibu menangis. Dia memeluk erat anaknya yang dia beri nama _Kuroko Tetsuya_ dengan lembut dan juga hangat.

"Terimakasih,_Tuan Mirerk_." Ucap seorang pria yang mengatarkan laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan pakaian yang mewah dan mahal. Bahkan sedari tadi sebuah kereta menunggunya di depan halaman.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Ingat jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Seperti sebuah ancaman yang tidak langsung. Tapi mungkin Tetsu tidak mengerti apa arti dari tekanan kalimat yang di berikan laki-laki itu pada ayahnya, karena dia sudah terbiasa mendengar hal itu. Terbiasa? Iya, karena ayah Tetsu adalah seorang penjudi dan meninggalkan banyak hutang tidak heran banyak orang yang kenal dan selalu mencarinya. Sedangkan ibu Tetsu adalah wanita simpanan, ayah Tetsu tau sejak awal apa pekerjaan istrinya, tapi demi menghidupi keluarga kecilnya dia membiarkan istrinya bersama pria lain. Selama keduanya bekerja Tetsu hanya bisa berada di dalam ruangan kecil dengan pintu yang terkunci. Kenapa? karena Tetsu tidak punya seorang temanpun, setiap kali dia keluar dan mencoba mencari teman dia hanya akan mendapatkan hinaan dan caci maki dari orang tua teman-temanya, sejak saat itu orang tua Tetsu mengurung Tetsu di dalam kamar dengan di temani sebuah mobil kecil bekas yang di buang oleh seorang bangsawan.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari Tetsu dan orang tuanya berada di dalam kereta berkuda menuju kesuatu tempat. Tawa Tetsu yang begitu ceria itu terus mengembang di setiap perjalanan yang mereka lalui.

"_Tetsu_, apa kau senang?" tanya sang ibu sambil memegang tubuh kecil anaknya yang saat ini berdiri sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hm, tentu ibu," jawab Tetsu bahagia."Apa ayah dan ibu juga senang?" Lanjut Tetsu bertanya. Ayah dan ibu Tetsu saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum kearah Tetsu, tapi ada yang aneh. Senyum yang di paksakan. Mungkin ini hanya pikiran anak kecil yang saat ini sedang menikmati kebahagiaanya yang sudah berjalan _tiga_ hari. Tapi perasaan seorang anak kadang menjadi sebuah kebenaran.

Kereta berkuda itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah besar dan mewah, orang yang pernah masuk ke dalam hanyalah orang-orang penguwasa dan hanya orang yang mempunyai gelar dan tahta. Tetsu dan orang tuanya turun dengan mata yang menikmati pemandangan indah di depanya.

"Ibu, rumah siapa ini?" tanya Tetsu yang masih memegang tangan ibunya.

"Ini,ini rumah barumu sayang," lagi-lagi ada kecurigaan di hati Tetsu.

"Tetsu,dengarkan ayah," ayah Tetsu berlutut di depan anaknya, mata yang berkaca dengan tangan yang terasa gemetar saat memegang lengan Tetsu."Di sini kau akan bahagia sayang, makan enak dan juga tidur di kasur yang empuk, selama ini kau hanya menderita bersama kami. Makan makanan sisa dengan tidur hanya dengan alas kertas. Ayah tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi. Maafkan ayah,Tetsu." Air mata ayah Tetsu tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Dia memeluk erat anak kecil berambut biru muda itu. Ibu Tetsu yang juga tidak bisa menyimpan air matanya ikut menangis dan memeluk Tetsu dalam hati Tetsu saat ini tidak ada yang tau. Sebuah kalimat yang biasanya terucap lembut dan manja dari bibirnya kini hanya ada kesunyian. "Ayo, ayah antar masuk." Dengan kasar ayah Tetsu menghapus air matanya memegang tangan lembut anaknya sambil berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah mewah dan besar itu. Sebelum mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka dengan seorang pelayan yang kini ada di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya. Sampai di sini saja kalian mengantarnya." Ucap sang _butler_.

"Tapi,kami ingin bertemu dengan _Tuan Mirerk_"

"Tidak bisa,_Tuan Mirerk_ tidak bisa bertemu dengan sembarang orang. Dia hanya punya satu janji dalam satu minggu dengan orang yang sama." Penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal hanya karena dia seorang penguwasa di daerahnya. Tangan _Butler_ itu kini meraih tangan Tetsu. Ibu dan Ayah Tetsu melihat dengan tangis yang tidak bisa mereda, tatapan yang polos dan lugu. Sebelum masuk Tetsu meghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada orang tuanya.

"Jika selamanya kini hidup dalam kemisikinan asal bersama ayah dan ibu, Tetsu akan bahagia," Mata kedua orang tua Tetsu melebar kaget. "Tapi, jika ini yang terbaik untuk ayah dan ibu, Tetsu rela bekerja. Karena Tetsu sayang kalian." Senyuman tulus Tetsu membuat kedua orang tuanya membatu. Sungguh anak yang mulia, anak yang baik anak yang luar biasa. Pintu rumah besar itu akhirnya tertutup rapat, ada rasa menyesal yang begitu dalam di hati ayah dan ibu Tetsu. Sang Ayah menuju pintu sambil memukul pintu itu berulang kali.

"Tolong! Tolong kembalikan anak saya, saya tidak jadi menjualnya. Saya akan membayar semua uang yang anda berikan pada saya. Tapi saya mohon kembalikan Tetsu pada saya. _Tuan Mirerk_" Terlambat. Hanya itu kata yang saat ini muncul di benak mereka. Menjual anaknya demi kehidupan yang layak, dan kini mereka menyesal melakukanya. Dan semua itu terlambat.

Tetsu terlihat sangat sedih, dia di bawa kesbuah kamar yang berada di bawah tanah.

"Tinggalah di sini sampai kau di panggil." Ujar _Butler_ itu lalu meninggalkan Tetsu yang saat ini terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depanya. Banyak anak seusia Tetsu yang saat ini berada di ruangan yang sama. Mereka terlihat ketakutan dan juga menangis. Tetsu berjalan sambil mendekati salah satu dari mereka. Tetsu duduk dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa kau di jual orang tuamu?" Tanya seorang anak yang ada di samping Tetsu.

"Mungkin, tapi ini demi kebahagiaan mereka jadi aku akan melakukanya"

"Bodoh!"

'Heh?"

"Kau masuk ke dalam lubang neraka. Di sini kita hanya pemuas orang-orang penguwasa. Anak-anak mereka akan menjadikan kita budak dan mainan mereka. Yang bisa bertahan akan di bawa pulang dan yang tidak bisa melayani akan di pukul, di injak dan akan di nikmati semalam." Penjelasan macam apa ini? pemuas? Di nikmati? Memangnya mereka makanan atau mainan? Tetsu menundukan kepalanya, tubuh kecil yang semula terlihat kuat kini sangatlah lemah dan tidak berdaya. Tanganya mulai gemetar.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah Tetsu di kirim orang tuanya untuk di jual, di ruangan yang sama Tetsu hanya bisa tertunduk lesu menatap sisa-sisa makanan yang di lempar seorang pelayan dari pintu ke dalam ruangan. Tetsu melihat seperti ayam yang di beri roti oleh yang punya, mereka saling merebut dan mendapatkan makanan yang tidak layak untuk mereka. Tetsu yang merasa lapar tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Perutnya berulang kali berbunyi karena sudah dari kemarin dia tidak makan. Bahkan anak-anak yang lain tidak di beri makan dengan waktu yang di tentukan, mereka makan jika ada sisa dari orang yang selama ini membawa mereka.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya!_" Panggil seorang _Butler_ membuat Tetsu menatapnya tajam.

"_Hai_" Jawab Tetsu sambil berdiri.

"Ikut denganku," Tetsu berjalan kearah pintu, tanganya di gandeng dan di bawa kesuatu tempat. Sebelum menemui seseorang yang dia lihat kemarin Tetsu di mandikan, di beri baju yang bagus dan juga makanan yang enak. Tanpa berpikir panjang Tetsu menikmati apa yang dia dapatkan. Setelah selesai Tetsu di antar masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat ramai dengan beberapa anak kecil dan juga orang tuanya.

"Tuan, ini _Kuroko Tetsuya_." Ujar sang _Butler._

"Oh, ini dia anak dari keluarga Kuroko. Kau bisa bermain bersamanya,_Elsy_." _Lau Mirerk_ dan anaknya terlihat puas melihat Tetsu yang saat ini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tetsu yang semula tidak tau apa-apa bermain biasa dengan anak Lau. Tapi,...

"Kuroko, makananku jatuh," Seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang begitu dingin menujuk makanan yang dia jatuhkan dengan sengaja. Tetsu menatap makanan itu tanpa melakukan apapun."Ambil dan jilat." Lanjut anak laki-laki itu. Tetsu yang mendengar melebarkan matanya kaget.

"_Dion_, apa yang kau lakukan perlakukan dia dengan baik," gadis kecil yang di panggil Elsy tadi menghampiri Tetsu dan memegang tanganya. "Tidak perlu takut," Kuroko merasa lega saat ada orang yang mengerti persaanya saat ini. Elsy menghampiri makanan itu lalu tiba-tiba menginjaknya dengan sepatu yang dari tadi dia pakai. "Sekarang, baru kau boleh menjilatnya, pungut makanan itu dengan mulutmu,_Kuroko Tetsuya_." Tawa yang terdengar sangat kejam dan juga mengerikan. Tidak, ini mungkin saja sebuah mimpi buruk untuk Tetsu, dia di dorong hingga jatuh, kepalanya di paksa mendekati makanan yang tadi di injak. Air mata Tetsu kecil saat itu terurai deras, perlakukan yang kasar dan kejam itu pikiran Tetsu saat ini tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Ayah, aku bosan." Keluh Elsy yang merengek pada ayahnya.

"Kau ingin apa lagi sayang?"

"Aku ingin dia berdandan wanita lalu tidur denganku malam ini" _Elsy Mirerk_, 10 tahun seorang gadis yang begitu tamak dan juga sangat mengerikan. Dia berambisi dengan berbagai macam boneka dan selalu memperlakukan boneka itu dengan kejam. Sedangkan _Dion Mirerk_, kakak kandung Elsy, 12 tahun. Dia adalah anak yang tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih dewasa darinya, kecuali orang tuanya. Dia selalu saja menyuruh, menginjak menindas bahkan memaki dan juga memperlakukan kasar pengawal, pelayan atau teman-temanya.

"Baiklah, apapun akan ayah lakukan untuk anak ayah yang sangat cantik dan juga manja" Lau mencium pipi anaknya, sedangkan Elsy memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Dasar! Itu terlalu ke kanak-kanakan. Aku ingin dia malam ini juga tidur denganku tanpa sehelai pakaianpun." Telinga Tetsu terasa sangat sakit, kalimat yang mereka katakan rasanya seperti jarum yang perlahan menusuk hati Tetsu saat ini.

"Baiklah sayang, Kuroko kan masih kecil wajar saja kita lakukan ini karena dia hanya mainan pemuas hati. Pelayan! Bawa Kuroko dan dandani dia menjadi wanita!" Teriak Lau, salah satu pelayan masuk dan membawa Kuroko untuk berganti baju dengan wajah yang berantakan karena menjilati makanan.

Dalam ruangan yang berbeda Kuroko sedang di pilihakan baju untuk dia pakai menjadi wanita tapi, matanya mengitari tempat yang baru saja dia masuki. Ada cela, pikir Tetsu yang melihat pintu tidak tertutup rapat. Perlahan dia bangun dari kursinya lalu berlari cepat keluar dari kamar yang sangat mengerikan itu. Semua pelayan tampak ricuh dan juga bingung, Tetsu berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa keluar, tapi terlalu banyak pelayan. Berulang kali dia hanya bisa bersembunyi dengan jantung yang siap meledak karena takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lau keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya_ mencoba kabur, Tuan."

"Bodoh! Cepat kejar dia sampai dapat. Jika tidak kalian akan tau akibatnya." Perintah Lau dengan tegas, saat Lau ingin kembali ke dalam kamarnya dia melihat ada kaki di bawah meja. Lau tersenyum sinis lalu perlahan mendekati meja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak miskin?" Lau membuka kain yang menutupi meja kecil itu dan menemukan Tetsu yang ketakutan di dalamnya. "Jadi, kau mau kabur? Tidak semuda itu. Ingat kau sudah di jual orang tuamu dan sekarang kau jadi milikku." Tetsu menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh amarah. Sedangkan Lau tertawa lepas di depan Tetsu, Tetsu melihat ada sebuah gelas di atas meja di sebelahnya dia berdiri lalu mengambil gelas itu, tanganya mengarah pada kepala Lau. Setelah melihat darah yang keluar dari kepala Lau, Tetsu mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat itu tapi, tidak muda beberapa pengawal masih menjaga ketat rumah mewah itu. Tetsu berulang kali bersembuyi saat para pelayan itu menghampiri majikanya yang sudah terkapar tidak sadar. Saat itulah Tetsu keluar dari sebuah neraka yang mengerikan, dia berlari menuju hutan bersama dengan hujan dan petir yang saat itu menghampirinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"_Kei-nii_, cepat kemari aku dapat ikan." Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang saat ini berdiam diri di tepi sungai untuk mencari ikan yang akan dia makan bersama saudaranya yang lain.

"_Will,_ sudah aku bilang jangan teriak. Kau tau jika ini daerah penguwasa jika kkita tertangkap kita akan di penjara." Jelas sang kakak yang menghampiri adiknya yang bernama Will, Will mengangguk paham lalu menarik kuat tali pancing yang mendapatkan ikan.

"_Kei-nii_ lebih kuat lagi"

"Ini sudah cukup kuat, _Will_, mungkin ikanya yang besar."

"Jika, memang besar nanti kita akan makan enak."

"Tentu saja" Mereka berdua mencoba menarik tali pancing yang terbuat dari banmbu itu dan berhasil, ikan yang mereka dapatkan cukup besar dan bisa di makan untuk _tiga_ orang bersama adik perempuan mereka, _Hino_ yang tinggal di rumah.

"_Kei-nii_ ayo kita pulang dan tunjukan pada _Hino_."

"Ok"baru saja mereka mengemasi alat pancing, tiba-tiba mata Kei melihat ada yang mengambang dan tersangkut di batu. Kei mencoba mendekatinya dari tepi sungai.

"_Kei-nii_, ayo pulang."

"Tunggu, _Will_ ada orang di sana," Kei lalu berenang dan menjangkau orang yang ada di seberang. Kei yang di bantu Will akhirnya mendapatkan orang yang dia temukan. Dan itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak saat itu, Tetsu tinggal bersama Kei, Will dan juga Hino. Kei dan Tetsu berbeda satu tahun. Selama Tetsu bersama mereka, Tetsu yang mencarikan mereka makan dan juga tempat tinggal. Tetsu memang menyembunyikan identitasnya Tetsu hanya meminta mereka memanggilnya _Onii-san._

.

.

_**Tokyo, 2 Juli 1843**_

Tetsu yang sudah berumur 14 tahun saat itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat rumah lamanya dan kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau keluarga Kuroko sekarang menjadi keluarga paling miskin. Ibu Tetsu sakit-sakitan dan ayahnya menjadi sasaran preman karena hutang yang menumpuk. Kuroko yang memakai mantel dan menutupi dirinya saat berjalan menuju rumah menghentikan langkah saat dia mendengar beberapa cerita dari orang yang dia lewati.

"Aku dengar saat ini, _Tuan Lau_ dan anak buahnya berada di rumah keluarga Kuroko."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau ini ketinggalan cerita ya? Tuan Lau kesana hanya untuk menyisa mereka karena kesalahan anaknya yang kabur dari rumah Tuan Lau beberapa tahun lalu"

"Kenapa hanya di siksa? Kenapa tidak di bunuh saja?"

"Aku rasa mereka sengaja hanya menyiksa keluarga Kuroko, itu karean suatu saat anaknya akan pulang menemui orang tuanya kan? Dari situlah kesempatan Tuan Lau untuk mendapatkan anak itu lagi"

Tetsu yang mendengar mengepalkan tanganya marah, dia berlari kerumah lamanya. Dan saat berada di sana sudah banyak orang yang melihat saat ayah dan ibu di siksa. Tetsu yang melihat langsung meneteskan air matanya. Kakinya berulang kali ingin berlari dan menyelamatkan mereka, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tetsu akan di dapatkan lagi dan di bawa kerumah kotor itu lagi.

"Bunuh kami Tuan, bunuh kami saja." Teriak Ayah Tetsu sambil tergeletak di tanah.

"Tidak, sampai anakmu datang"

"Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan, anakku bisa lolos dari anda Tuan. Itu kebahagianku sebagai orang tua yang tidak bisa membahagiakan anaknya," mendengar itu Lau langsung saja menendang Ayah Tetsu.

"Tuan, tolong hentikan Tuan. Jangan siksa suamiku lagi, saya mohon." Ibu Kuroko membantu suaminya duduk, air matanya berlinang melihat apa yang terjadi pada suaminya dengan wajah yang pucat Ibu Tetsu keluar dari rumah dan membela suaminya.

"Kalian harusnya berterimakasih padaku, karena aku membiarkan kalian hidup"

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya akan berterimakasih lagi jika Tuan membunuh kami. Kami pantas mati karena kami berdosa menjual Tetsu pada anda"

"Kurang ajar!" Lau kembali menendang Ayah Tetsu hingga jauh dan terlempar kearah penduduk yang melihat mereka. Ibu Tetsu berlari lemah dan menghampiri suaminya, tidak jauh dari mereka Tetsu berdiri dengan air mata yang sejak tadi menemaninya.

"Tetsu" Panggil Ayahnya saat dia melihat Tetsu yang berdiri menangis. Ibu Tetsu tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tetsu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan untuk mencoba mendekati dan menolong orang tuanya, tapi ayah dan ibu Tetsu menggelangkan kepala mengisyaratkan agar Tetsu diam dan cukup melihat saja.

"Ayah, ibu aku mencintai kalian" Ucap Tetsu lirih, bibir mungil Tetsu terbaca oleh mata kedua orang tuanya walaupun tidak mendengar suara anaknya. Kedua orang tua Tetsu tersenyum, saat Lau dan pengawalnya medekati orang tua Tetsu, tiba-tiba terbesit rencana di benak mereka berdua. Ayah dan ibu Tetsu mengambil pistol yang ada di saku Lau dan pangawalnya dan mereka langsung menembak kepala mereka bersamaan. Tetsu yang melihat sangat terkejut tanganya bergetar hebat dengan kaki yang terasa lemah. Orang-orang yang melihat berterikan kencang Lau dan pengawalnya terlihat kebingungan. Sedangkan Tetsu seakan menahan rasa sakitnya. Tangan yang ingin menolong mereka, kaki yang ingin memapah mereka kini hanya bisa diam. Beberapa menit Tetsu melihat mayat orang tuanya yang mulai terguyur hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, merasa puas dia berpaling lalu pergi dari tempat itu begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu Tetsu menjalani kehidupan normal dengan adik-adik angkatnya, dia sesekali mengunjungi makam orang tuanya yang ada di belakang rumah lamanya walaupun dengan identitas yang di rahasiakan setiap Tetsu datang, dia hanya bisa melihat dari juah makam orang tuanya karena orang-orang Lau senagaja memakamkan orang tua Tetsu di belakang rumah karena Tetsu pasti akan datang, tapi Tetsu anak yang pintar dia tidak muda tertipu dengan rencana mereka. Walaupun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh Tetsu cukup senang melihat orang tuanya yang sudah tenang.

* * *

_**Tokyo, 12 April 1845**_

Kuroko terbangun dari mimpi yang selama ini selalu saja menghampirinya. Kuroko melihat sebuah kamar yang mewah dan juga besar, dia tidur di atas kasur yang sangat empuk dengan selimut yang hangat. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko menikmatinya selama dia hidup. Kuroko terlihat mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menolongnya saat di kejar Lau dan para pengawalnya.

"Kuroko_-sama_, anda sudah bangun?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko.

_-Sama?_ pikir Kuroko yang masih heran dengan kejadian langkah yang dia alami. Kuroko masih saja diam dia tidak tau harus memberi respon apa pada pelayan laki-laki yang saat ini mendekatinya.

"Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu?" pelayan itu kembali bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Ah, dimana aku?" Kuroko yang kebingungan hanya bisa bertanya hal yang memang harus dia tanyakan untuk menjawab rasa penasaranya.

"Anda berada di rumah, _Akashi Seijuurou-sama_. Beliau orang yang membawa anda kemari kemarin saat anda pingsan di dalam kerata. Apa anda baik-baik saja Kuroko_-sama_?" penjelasan yang benar-benar masuk akal. Kuroko memang belum makan selama _dua_ hari jadi wajar saja dia pingsan.

"Dimana _Akashi_ sekarang?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Tuan muda ada di ruanganya, Beliau berpesan jika anda bangun, anda mandi dan makanlah dulu. Setelah itu anda bisa menemui,Tuan Muda" Kuroko paham apa yang di katakan pelayan itu padanya. Kuroko menurutinya lalu menuju kamar mandi yang sudah di sediakan. Sungguh menakjubkan bahkan ukuran kamar mandinya saja seperti lapangan tenis, wajar jika kamar Kuroko luasnya seperti lapangan bola.

_Dua_ jam berlalu, Kuroko tampil berbeda dan juga sangat manis dengan kemeja putih, dan jaket coklat tebal yang cukup panjang untuknya. Kuroko di antar salah satu pelayan menuju ruangan Akashi. Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk, lalu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya seorang laki-laki memakai jas putih, celana putih dan semuanya hampir putih kecuali sepatu dan dasi kupu-kupunya. Di saku bajunya terdapat sapu tangan berwarna cream yang terlipat begitu rapi, laki-laki itu sedang membelakangi Kuroko karena mencari beberapa buku.

"_Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu Akashi-kun_" Kuroko menundukan kepalanya untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang dia panggil Akashi_-kun_. Akashi yang mendengar tersenyum lalu menaruh salah satu buku yang tadi dia pegang. Akashi menghadap kearah Kuroko lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depanya.

"Duduklah," perintah Akashi. Kuroko duduk di depan Akashi yang terlihat memperhatikanya "Terlalu cepat kau mengucapkan Terimakasih, padahal ada yang kau minta dariku, benar kan?" tebakan Akashi membuat Kuroko diam. Kuroko masih memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang saat ini tepat berada di depanya. Ada yang berbeda. Mata yang Kuroko lihat malam itu berbeda dengan mata yang menatapnya sekarang. Ada kelembutan dan juga perasaan tulus dari mata yang dia pandang saat ini, tapi malam itu mata yang penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian.

"Kau, bukan _Akashi Seijuuou_ yang aku temui malam itu." Jelas Kuroko singkat.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku orang yang sama seperti yang kau temui tadi malam, karena kita adalah satu orang. Yah, walaupun kekuatan kita berbeda tapi perasaan kita sama, udara yang kita hirup sama dan tempat tinggal kita juga sama." Kuroko yang mendengar penjelasan Akashi mencoba untuk memahaminya, mungkin jika Akashi tadi malam akan berbicara dingin dan tidak akan ada Akashi yang saat ini berbicara tenang denganya.

"Kau tau tentang aku?"

"Iya, semuanya. Dari kau yang di jual oleh orang tuamu sampai kau yang saat ini ada di depanku." Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya di Kursi dengan mata yang masih menatap sosok lugu di depanya.

"Aku minta dua penjelasan darimu, Akashi_-kun_"

"Katakanlah,"

"Pertama, apa maksudmu tadi malam? Kau berkata kalau aku adalah milikmu"

"Benar, mulai sekarang. Tidak, dari tadi malam kau sudah jadi milikku. Tapi tenang saja aku bukan _Lau Mirerk_ yang akan menjadikanmu pemuas, aku hanya ingin kau jadi keinginanku, _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Lebih tepatnya lagi, kau hidup karena aku dan selama hidup kau harus memenuhi keinginanku, apapun itu. Apa kau paham dengan yang aku katakan?" Akashi berdiri dan mendekati Kuroko, lalu dia duduk di tepi meja dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok di depanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti."

"Ternyata kau memang orang yang polos, _Tetsuya Kuroko_. Baiklah, kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya nanti. Dan apa permintaanmu yang kedua?"

'Selamatkan adik-adiku dari tangan, _Lau Mirerk_."

"Itu permintaan yang cukup sulit untukku."

Kuroko berdiri dan berhadapan dengan wajah Akashi. "Bukankah, aku sudah jadi milikmu. Dengan permintaan semuda itu aku yakin kau bisa, jika mereka benar-benar selamat. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta." Jelas Kuroko dengan nada yang yakin dan tegas.

"Kucing yang manis, tapi bukan seekor anjing penjaga. Itu yang aku mau darimu"

"Baiklah"

"Perjanjian yang bagus, aku akan melakukanya untukmu. Dan nanti malam kita berangkat aku dengar dia merayakan pesta ulang tahun anaknya, tapi sebelum itu..." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan sangat jelas ketika mata merah Akashi memandang mata biru Kuroko dengan tajam, bahkan Akashi merasakan desah nafas Kuroko yang terasa resah, bukan itu saja denyut nadi Kurokopun berjalan cepat karena perlakukan Akashi. Akashi menundurkan wajahnya, hingga Kuroko terlihat lega. "Kau ketakutan," tebak Akashi. Kuroko diam. Lalu Akashi mengangkat tangan Kuroko, dari situ Kuroko sadar tangan Akashi memegang denyut nadi Kuroko. "Istirahatlah dulu, sebelum nanti malam kita bekerja" Perintah Akashi, sambil melepas tangan Kuroko lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya. Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi yang mulai membuka beberapa berkas yang ada di mejanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kuroko keluar dari ruangan Akashi.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**NB : untuk Chap 2 tidak tentu ya, tergantung feel Author abal-abal seperti saya hahahah**_

_**Jangan lupa yang baca jangan jadi Reder misterius harus Review ya, **__Arigatou Gozaimasu._


	3. Chapter 2

"Jika selamanya kini hidup dalam kemisikinan asal bersama ayah dan ibu, Tetsu akan bahagia,"

"Kau masuk ke dalam lubang neraka. Di sini kita hanya pemuas orang-orang penguwasa. Anak-anak mereka akan menjadikan kita budak dan mainan mereka. Yang bisa bertahan akan di bawa pulang dan yang tidak bisa melayani akan di pukul, di injak dan akan di nikmati semalam."

"Kucing yang manis, tapi bukan seekor anjing penjaga. Itu yang aku mau darimu, Kuroko Tersuya"

_**Dunkle &amp; Helle**_

_**Author : Lee Se11y4**_

_**Genre : Mistery, Romance, Fantasy, Agst etc?**_

_**Leght : Multichapter / Chapter 2**_

_**Cast : Crossover**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Kiseki No Sedai**_

_**Vampir Knight**_

_**London , 12 April 1845**_

"Huft, Kaname_-sama_ selalu saja membuat peraturan baru." _Hanabusa Aidou_, terlihat mengeluh sambil memggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya tampak sebal pada orang yang dia bicarakan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita juga tidak mungkin diam saja melihat mereka terus membunuh orang-orangkan_, Hanabusa_." Seorang pria yang berjalan sejajar dengan Aidou, terlihat pasrah dengan perintah yang dia dapatkan.

"_Hai, hai_. Tapi malam seperti ini apa ada orang yang keluar." Aidou melihat ke arah langit yang menunjukan bulan Purnama penuh. Memang saat-saat inilah waktunya bangsa vampire untuk menikmati makanan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Kaname dan yang lain. Mereka terbiasa berbaur dengan manusia dan hanya mengkonsumi darah dalam bentuk kaplet obat.

"Tentu saja ada, mereka tidak akan peduli dengan bulan purnama jika itu tugas mereka." Jawab _Akatsuki Kain_ yang berjalan mendahului Aidou.

Tidak beberapa lama mereka berjalan tiba-tiba ada sebuah teriakan dari arah berlawanan. Aidou dan Akatsuki segera berlari dan benar, _Vampire Level E_ mulai beraksi dengan menghisap darah manusia.

"_Yare, yare mendokusai_ ( wah, wah merepotkan)" keluh Aidou.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya seorang monster di hadapan mereka berdua, dengan bekas darah dan wajah yang mengerikan vampire yang tergila-gila dengan makananya itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Berisik! Aku ingin cepat pulang tinggal membunuhmu saja itu perinta Kaname-_sama_," Aidou yang sudah tidak sabar berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Level E itu dan tiba-tiba jalanan menjadi es batu. "Kau ingin merasakan bagaimana mati di dalam es? Aku akan tunjukan?" Aidou tersenyum manis saat melihat Level E yang tampak ketakutan. Sepertinya dia baru saja menjadi vampire hingga dia takut saat ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Jangan,...jangan bunuh aku. Aku mohon, aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi"

"_Uso tsuki_. (pembohong)" Jalanan yang di injak Aidou dan berubah menjadi jalanan es itu lalu merambat kearah monster yang mencoba untuk kabur dan membekukanya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Lama-lama es itu semakin menekan dan menekan tubuhnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Terlambat, apa ini pekerjaan kalian? Kalian belum bisa menyelamatkan korban," suara seseorang membuat Aidou dan Akatsuki menoleh ke belakang. Seorang laki-laki berjalan menghampiri mereka di antara kegelapan saat dia mencapai sebuah cahaya lampu Akatsuki dan Aidou mengerutkan kening mereka.

"_Aomine Daiki_" Ujar Aidou.

_**::::::::::**_

_**Tokyo, 12 April 1845**_

_**8 : 00 PM **_

"Kei_\- nii_, apa _Onii-san_ akan datang?" tanya Hino yang terlihat ketakutan duduk di sebuah tempat yang di sekitar mereka hanya ada kegelapan.

"Aku yakin _Onii-san_ akan datang" jawab Kei yakin.

"Tapi, jika _Onii-san_ datang. Maka dialah yang menyerahkan diri untuk menyelamatkan kita." Sahut Will yang ada di samping Kei yang merangkul Hino.

"Ah, tapi pasti ada rencana. Dia bukan orang gegabah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Aku percaya pada _Onii-san_." Kei terlihat meyakinkan kedua adiknya yang saat ini berharap kedatangan orang yang mereka bicarakan.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama tapi berbeda ruangan, terlihat kemewahan yang luar biasa. Kue ulang tahun yang besar dan tinggi. Tamu-tamu yang terlihat sangat mewah dengan baju yang mereka kenakan dengan di iringin musik yang sangat nyaman membuat orang-orang begitu menikmati sajian yang di berikan keluarga _Lau Mirerk_ untuk para tamu yang datang ke acara ulang tahun anaknya, _Elsy Mirerk_.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" salah satu pelayan Lau mendekati Lau yang duduk menikmati pesta dengan sebotol wine.

"Siapa?" tanya Lau heran.

"Akashi Seijuurou_-sama_, beliau menunggu anda di ruang tengah"

"Akashi Seijuurou_-sama_? kenapa dia ada di tempat ini? baiklah aku akan kesana. Sebelum itu perlakukan dia seperti seorang raja aku tidak ingin dia kekurangan sedikitpun pelayanan" perintah Lau pada pelayananya. Sebelum menemui Akashi, Lau terlihat berpamitan pada beberapa tamu yang ada bersamanya.

Akashi tampak tenang dengan setelan jas serba hitam yang kali ini dia pakai, tapi di saku kananya ada sebuah bunga mawar. Kemeja Akashi berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Akashi duduk sambil menikmati minuman yang dia dapatkan dari para pelayan Lau. Sedangkan di samping kanan Akashi berdiri seorang _Butler_.

"Akashi Seijuurou_-sama_" panggil Lau sambil mendekati Akashi. Akashi tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan Lau yang menjabat tanganya. "Ada keparluan apa anda datang kemari, Akashi_-sama_? sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya kedatangan tamu seperti anda, Akashi-_sama._" Lau sangat menyanjung Akashi bahkan dia menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Akashi_. Sebuah emas punya nilai yang cukup tinggi tapi lebih tinggi nilai berlian yang di hiasi emas_, itulah posisi mereka saat ini.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan seseorang." Jawab Akashi.

"Seseorang?"

"Iya, mungkin kau mengenalinya Tuan Mirerk, tapi sebelum itu saya ucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk anak anda." Akasi terlihat basa-basi.

"Terimakasih Akashi_-sama_, tapi siapa yang anda bawa kemari?"

"Bawa dia masuk" perintah Akashi pada _Butler_nya, sang _Butler_ menjemput orang yang Akashi maksud. Wajah Lau terlihat begitu penasaran. Dari pintu laki-laki bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi memakai mantel jas hitam dengan topi yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Dia berdiri tidak juah dari Lau, beberapa menit wajah itu tidak tampak tapi saat Lau menhadap wajahnya dengan jelas, mata Lau melebar kaget.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" panggil Lau dengan nada lirih.

"Apa kabar Tuan Mirerk? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko menyapanya.

"Kurang ajar! Kau akan mati di tanganku malam ini Kuroko Tetsuya," Lau berlari sambil mengambil pisau dari sakunya. Dia menghadapkan pisau itu kearah Kuroko tapi tidak semudah itu tinggal beberapa centi saja pisau itu mengenai wajah Kuroko, sang _Butler_ yang membawa Kuroko menghentikanya dengan memegang tangan Lau. "Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Aku akan membunuhnya." Teriak Lau marah.

"Lakukan itu jika kau bisa, Tuan Mirerk." Akashi bersuara, tapi dia tidak mendekat. Akashi hanya menikmati pemandangan itu dari jauh dan duduk santai. Dia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kosongnya smabil tersenyum.

"Akashi_-sama_, apa maksud anda?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengantarkan kucing kecilku yang ingin menemui pemburu seperti anda. Jika ada hal yang ingin anda tanyakan, silahkan. Tapi bukan aku yang menjawabnya"

"Kau..., apa yang kau inginkan Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Kembalikan adik-adikku"

"Adik? Hahaha..." Lau menjauhkan pisaunya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia sekan menertawakan kalimat yang Kuroko ucapkan padanya. "Adik? Adik mana yang kau maksud Kuroko Tetsuya? 3 kelinci itu? Dia adikmu? Mana mungkin dia adikmu orang tuamu sudah mati mereka tidak mungkin memberikanmu 3 orang adik, jangan bercanda" Lau tampak sangat marah. Tiba-tiba dia memukul _Butler_ Akashi hingga dia pingsan, Kuroko terkejut melihatnya. Lau menghampiri Kuroko lalu menarik kera bajunya.

"Aku akan menujukan siapa yang berkuasa di sini. Aku akan tunjukan padamu." Lau memukul Kuroko, hingga Kuroko terjatuh dan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya."Pealayan, tangkap dia." Perintah Lau pada pelayanya. Dua orang pelayan Lau masuk kedalam ruangan yang sejak tadi hanya berisi empat orang dengan pelayan Akashi. "Tapi sebelum kau masuk ke dalam penjara lihatlah apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya" Lau menuju Akashi yang masih terlihat tenang di kursi.

"Akashi_-kun_ cepat pergi dari ini!" Teriak Kuroko bingung.

"Terlambat, terlambat kau menyuruhnya pergi. Di sini adalah Kuburanmu, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_ hahahahahah" Lau berdiri di depan Akashi yang masih duduk. Lalu kera baju Akashi dia tarik hingga Akashi berdiri di depanya. "Anak muda yang begitu sombong kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri saat datang kemari!"

"Akashi-_Kun_ aku mohon larilah!" Kuroko mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Dalam mata Kuroko dia ingat saat kedua orang tuanya di siksa oleh Lau. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi di hadapanya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, aku tidak ingin Akashi-_kun_ bernasib sama dengan ayah dan ibu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" Kuroko mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dengan menginjak kaki mereka tapi sayang baru beberapa langkah Kuroko kembali tertangkap, mereka memukul Kuroko hingga tersungkur. Tangan Kuroko kemudian di pegang dan di hadapankan kebelakang. "Akashi_-kun_"

"Lihat, dia ingin menyelamatkanmu, Akashi_-sama_ tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kau akan mati di sini sekarang" Ancam Lau. Akashi menutup matanya sebentar dan saat matanya kembali terbuka tatapan dingin dan penuh dendam itu datang. Lau langsung kaget melihatnya.

"Kematianku? Apa kau yakin? Biar ku peringatkan padamu, Tuan Mirerk yang boleh berbicara sambil menatap mataku saat aku berbicara hanyalah orang yang melayaniku, orang yang menentangku tidak diperbolehkan meremahkanku," tangan Akashi yang memegang pundak Lau tiba-tiba membuat Lau terjatuh dan berada di bawah Akashi. "Sadarilah posisimu!" Wajah Lau terlihat ketakutan dan berkeringat. Tanganya gemetar dengan wajah yang masih menatap kearah Akashi. Kuroko yang melihat juga terkejut. Pelayaan Lau langsung ketakutan mereka melepas Kuroko begitu saja lalu berlari keluar.

"Akashi_-Kun_, mata itu..."

"Lubang kematianmu bukan aku yang membuatnya tapi orang lain" Akashi melemparkan pistol kearah Kuroko, lalu Akashi menendang Lau hingga bersujud di depan Kuroko dengan posisi yang masih ketakutan.

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku, aku minta maaf padamu Kuroko Tetsuya" Lau memegang kaki Kuroko sambil terus meminta maaf.

"Jika banyak orang yang menerima sebuah maaf maka polisi juga akan menerimanya lalu melepaskan tawananya" tegur Akashi.

"Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki kelakuanku, aku tidak akan semena-mena lagi aku akan memberikan hartaku untuk rakyat biasa tapi aku mohon jangan bunuh aku"

"Semua terserah padamu Tetsuya, aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuhnya aku hanya memberimu pertolongan dengan sebuah pistol. Tapi ingat kembali apa yang dia lakukan padamu dan kedua orang tuamu, jika kau tidak bertemu dengan dia mungkn sampai saat ini kedua orang tuamu masih hidup" Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam dengan mata yang begitu indah, tapi terlihat sebuah kebencian yang mendalam di dalam dua bola mata yang berbeda itu.

"Kau telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan kejam, Tuan Mirerk. Kau menjadikan aku mainan anakmu, bahkan kau menguburkan kedua orang tuaku tidak layak agar aku datang dan kau mendapatkan aku untuk jadi mainanmu lagi. Bahkan bukan aku saja, semua anak-anak kecil yang tidak berdosa kau membelinya." Jelas Kuroko dengan nada yang begitu marah. Pistol yang Kuroko bawa dia hadapkan pada Lau.

"Aku tau aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi"

"Kau tidak akan melakukanya lagi karena kau sudah di hadapkan dengan kematian? Benarkan?" Tebakan Kuroko memang sangat tepat. Jika berniat untuk sadar seharusnya lebih awal karena Lau sekarang terpojok dia mengatakan tidak akan melakukan hal keji itu lagi. Kuroko yang bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol itu menatap ragu pada Lau. Lau memang menyebabkan penderitaan pada Kuroko, tapi orang tua Kuroko tidak mengajarkan balas dendam apa lagi membunuh seseorang. Tangan Kuroko mulai gemetar dia ragu untuk menarik pelatuknya, tapi karena hal itu Lau tersenyum dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan Doorrrr...!

Kuroko terkejut saat dia melihat Lau yang mendapat tembakan tepat di kepalanya, darah Lau bahkan menciprati baju Kuroko. Tapi itu bukan pistol Kuroko, Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan melihat _Butler_ Akashi yang menembak Lau.

"Kau ragu, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi yang melihat Kuroko dari jauh dan bersandar di dinding. "Dalam permainan catur yang ragu melangkah akan kalah, tapi aku bukan orang sepertimu aku tidak akan ragu untuk melakukanya." Akashi berjalan kearah _Butler_nya lalu melihat ke arah Kuroko. "Kita pergi, pelayanku udah membawa adik-adikmu keluar. Menyerahlah pada polisi lalu aku akan menebusmu." Perintah Akashi pada _Butler_nya.

"Hai, Akashi-_sama_." Jawab tegas sang _Butler_ sambil menundukan kepalanya. Akashi berjalan keluar ruangan itu sedangkan Kuroko terlihat begitu bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan yang dia lihat saat ini. Mimpi tapi tidak terbangun dan kenyataan tapi tidak bisa di lakukan.

Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan menuju ke luar rumah Lau, saat Kuroko berjalan menjauh ada suara tangis dan teriakan di dalam rumah yang baru dia tinggalkan. Kuroko berhenti dan berbalik ada rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya, Kuroko bukanlah yang membunuhnya tapi ada rasa menyesal di hatinya, karena Kuroko yang menyebabkan semua ini ada.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Akashi yang ikut berhenti dan menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Mereka kehilangan seorang ayah dan seorang suami." Jawab Kuroko jujur.

"Dan kau kehilangan ayah dan ibumu juga masa depanmu, bukankah itu impas?" lagi-lagi Kuroko menyetujui perkataan Akashi, semua kalimat yang Akashi keluarkan selalu benar tapi di sisi lain hati Kuroko memberontak, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Kuroko hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya bingung.

"_Onii-san_!" panggil seseorang dari jauh. Kuroko melihat dari arah yang berlawanan Hino tampak berlari kearah Kuroko dan memeluknya erat.

"Hino, apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil memeluk Hino.

"Hm, kami tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku lapar. Kami tidak di beri makan selama 2 hari." Keluah Hino yang terus memeluk Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku terlmbat"

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" Kei angkat suara.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian untuk saat ini," Hino yang mendengar melepas pelukanya. Dia menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, suatu hari aku akan membawa kalian tinggal bersama." Lanjut Kuroko.

"_Onii-san_, kemana kau akan pergi?" Will penasaran.

"Entahlah, sekarang yang penting kalian bisa hidup normal. Sesekali aku akan mengunjungi kalian."

"Tapi, apakah lama?" Hino mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Kuroko tersenyum dia berjongkok dan menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Hino. Dengan lembut Kuroko menghapus air mata anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Mungkin, tapi aku janji akan mengunjungi kalian dan tidak akan melupakan kalian. Jangan menangis, ingat Hino jika Will dan Kei marah lagi padamu cubit saja mereka lalu jangan beri mereka makananmu. Ok?" Kuroko mulai menghibur Hino. Dengan senyum yang di paksakan Hino menyetujui Kuroko.

"Will, bantu Kei. Jangan hanya makan dan bermain saja. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Pesan Kuroko pada Will, anak laki-laki yang berusia 12 tahun.

"Baik, _Onii-san_. Aku akan merindukanmu" Will memeluk Kuroko.

"Kei, jaga Will dan Hino. Kau yang paling tua di antara mereka. Jangan memberikan pelajaran yang aneh, masa depan mereka ada di tanganmu sekarang"

"_Cih_, karena kau tidak bersama kami, kau memberikan masa dengan mereka padaku. Harusnya itu tanggung jawabmu" Kei memang lebih tua dari Hino dan Will, dia berumur 15 tahun dan berbeda 1 tahun dengan Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendapatkan komentar pedas dari Kei hanya bisa tersenyum, dia mengusap kepala Kei lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"_Onii-san_, apa sekarang aku boleh tau nama aslimu?" tanya Hino berteriak pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu namaku." Jawab Kuroko.

"_Tetsu-nii_, sampai jumpa lagi!" Hino melambaikan tanganya sambil melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang di dalam ada Akashi.

"Akashi_-sama_" panggil salah satu _Butler_nya pada Akashi yang ada di dalam kereta.

"Bawa mereka ke panti asuhan agar mereka bisa makan dan tidur dengan nyaman." Perintah Akashi.

"_Hai Akashi-sama_" Kuroko berhenti di depan pintu kereta saat dia melihat _Butler_ Akashi baru saja selesai bicara.

"Sampai kapankau di luar Tetsuya?" Kuroko terkejut, dia segera masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di depan Akashi. Saat itu kereta Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan pergi. Kuroko melihat adik-adiknya yang sedang melambaikan tangan gembira mengantar kepergian Kuroko.

"Apa mereka saudara?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, mereka hanya orang lain yang saling bertemu dan melindungi"

"Hmph, ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia ini" Akashi yang tersenyum membuat Kuroko mulai berpikir tentang siapa yang ada di depanya saat ini. Akashi yang matanya berwarna sama memanggil, Kuroko. Dan yang bermata berbeda memanggilnya Tetsuya. Ini adalah hal yang membuat Kuroko bingung pada sosok Akashi Seijuurou saat ini. Kuroko menatap Akashi yang memejamkan matanya lelah. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Hah? Ah, iya"

"Apa?" Akashi membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan Kuroko.

"Apa begitu muda untukmu membunuh seseorang?"

"Sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol, orang yang membunuh orang lain tentu saja akan ketakutan. Ada darah, ada sakit, ada penyesalan dan ada tangisan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukanya tadi?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, dan aku tidak membunuhnya, yang membunuh Tuan Mirerk adalah pelayanku. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi manjikanya, apa itu salah?" Tatapan Akashi pada Kuroko semakin tajam. Tapi tidak membuat Kuroko gentar untuk membalasnya. Dengan wajah yang serius Kuroko terdiam seakan mengisyaratkan agar Akashi melanjutkan perkataanya."_Hmph_, baru sekarang ada orang yang berani menatapku setajam itu. Kau tau, Tetsuya. Orang yang bertindak cepat yang akan menang. Sebelum kau di bunuh, bunuhlah dulu musuhmu." Akashi tersenyum lalu dia menarik tangan Kuroko hingga mendekatinya membuat Kuroko terkejut seketika. "Kau adalah miliku dan kau tidak boleh pergi dariku" tangan kanan Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko hingga hidung mereka berdekatan sedangkan tangan kirinya melepas topi baret Kuroko yang sejak tadi dia pakai. Perlahan wajah Akashi semakin mendekat hingga bibirnya menyentuh mungil bibir Kuroko.

_**:::::::::**_

_**London, 12 April 1845**_

_**10 : 15 PM**_

Ruang tamu yang cukup ramai, secangkir teh mereka buatkan untuk sosok tamu yang baru saja bertemu dengan mereka. Aidou terlihat lesu saat tatapan tajam Ruka seakan menyalahkanya.

"Aku tidak membawanya kemari, dia yang minta untuk datang!" Protes Aidou. Ruka yang sedari tadi melirik Aidou akhirnya membuang mukanya tidak peduli dan hal itu semakin membuat Aidou semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau datang berkunjung, Aomine Daiki" Sapa Kaname yang duduk di depan Aomine, salah satu anak dari kepolisian London. Di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda tapi dia bahkan turun tangan untuk menjadi polisi demi memberantas salah satu incaran mereka, Level E.

"Terimakasih, Kuran Kaname," Aomine menaruh cangkir yang berisi teh itu di meja. "Maaf atas kelancanganku menemui kalian di malam seperti ini." Lanjut Aomine.

"Tentu saja, manusia sepertimu masuk ke kandang buaya dan kau akan di makan habis tanpa tersisa." Sindir Aidou.

"Hentikan, Aidou" Perintah Kaname. "Aku maafkan, apa yang membawamu datang kemari?" tanya Kaname memulai membicaraan.

"Apa kalian sudah tau, Akashi Seijuurou akan datang?"

"Ah, dia akan menginap beberapa hari disini sampai dia mempunyai bukti yang kuat bahwa kita bukan pelaku yang dia cari" Jelas Kaname singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa Aomine-kun tau dia akan datang?" tanya Yuki ikut bicara.

"Dia salah satu temanku saat aku masih di Tokyo" jawab Aomine.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tau tentang Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya?" Akatsuki angkat bicara.

"Dia memang tau tentang kami sejak lama, tapi ada yang berbeda padanya sekarang" Selidik Ruka.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tau perubahan itu?" Aomine terlihat memancing rasa penasaran mereka.

"Ah, dan dia bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu. Terakhir kita bertemu saat dia tertembak bau darah yang berbeda, rasa yang berbeda dan juga jiwa yang berbeda. Aku jelas masih ingat saat itu" Aomine yang mendengar kesimpulan Kaname menghela nafas berat. Dia menyandarkan tubunya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian juga harus tau tentang ini. Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia Akashi Seijuurou yang sama seperti yang kalian temui selama ini tapi sejak ibu Akashi meninggal semuanya berubah, ada sosok lain di dalam dirinya. Dulu tidak seperti sekarang sosok itu datang dalam sebuah kalimat yang dingin tapi saat orang di sekitarnya terbunuh sosok itu mulai menguasai sebagian diri Akashi" Penjelasan Aomine terlihat belum cukup untuk mereka.

"Apa maksudmu orang yang di sekitarnya terbunuh?" Aidou semakin penasaran.

"Kematian Ibunya membuat luka yang dalam, karena saat itu dia masih kecil. Tapi bibinya datang dan merawat Akashi karena sang ayah selalu bekerja. Tapi, bibinya terbunuh karena melindungi Akashi yang akan di tembak seseorang, bukan itu saja saat sepupu Akashi datang dan bersama Akashi dia juga terbunuh dengan racun yang harusnya Akashi minum. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga para pengawal dan pelayan Akashi, terakhir ayah Akashi yang saat ini terbaring koma di rumah sakit semua karena Akashi."

"Apa maksud semua ini? apa Akashi mendapat kutukan atau semacamnya?" tanya Yuki yang melihat wajah Aomine sedih saat bercerita.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak tau pasti. Siapapun yang berada di dekat Akashi akan mati. Itu yang aku tau, maka dari itu sejak sosok lain itu datang. Orang yang bersama Akashi akan di beri kekuatan dengan sebuah kaliamt '_Bunuh dia sebelum dia membunuhmu'_ dan kalimat itu yang selalu membuat para pelayan dan pengawal Akashi lakukan. Saat Akashi dalam bahaya mereka bertindak, dengan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti majikanya." Cerita Aomine membuat suasana sunyi. Kepedihan, kebencian dan balas dendam yang terlihat jelas di mata Akashi itu semua karena kejadian yang menimpanya selama ini. Dia menghadapinya sendirian tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya, dia kesepian, dia menangis, dia sakit dan dia terluka. Semua itu dia hadapi sendirian. Kuroko, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada orang yang Akashi miliki sekarang, akankah nasibnya sama seperti orang yang Akashi sayangi?

_**To Be Continue...**_

.

_**NB :**_ _Hhehe, untuk kalimat yang mungkin tidak asing untuk kalian, iya salah satu kalimat __**Akashi Seijuurou – KNB**__ dan kalimat __**Ciel Phantomhive – Kuroshitsuji**__. Ini FF seperti gabungan beberapa anime dengan cerita yang berbeda tapi, kalimat yang sama, dan tujuan utama FF ini adalah __**emosional yang aku dapat dari Ciel Phantomhive**__. Aku paling suka karakter Ciel makanya terbentuklah FF ini. Sebenarnya saat kisah Kuroko kecil itu aku ingin kisahkan seperti __**Alois Trancy**__, tapi terlalu bagaimana ya? Sadisme tapi, mungkin banyak yang suka. Sayangnya gak jadi, dan jadinya kayak Chap 1. Maaf cerewet Mohon Reviewnya ya yang panjang gpp :v Terimakasih yang udah Read and Review _

_Dan satu lagi saya buat FF itu sambil dengerin musik biar masuk dan untuk FF ini coba kalian dengerin __**Akira Suou - Aoki Tsuki Michite**__ ini lagu Favorite saya dan paling saya suka __ pasti lebih mendalami saat baca dan dengrin lagu ini _


End file.
